


Birthday Gifts

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Road Trips and Everything In Between [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, emotional child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Janus visits his 10-year-old brother before attending his sweet 16 party.This is a prequel to Road Trips and Missing Persons.From the prompts “Listen, I enjoy this hug and all, but can you stop?” and “Hey, stop looking at me like that– I don’t like how cute you look.” with Janus and Virgil.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Road Trips and Everything In Between [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827292
Comments: 30
Kudos: 205





	1. Birthday Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [a prompt list I found](https://snowdice.tumblr.com/post/623384141757612032/grumpy-affectionate-starters) on tumblr.

Janus knocked on the door to the small house. It took a few seconds for the door to open, revealing a man who looked like he’d likely just rolled out of bed despite it already being 9am.

“Haven’t had your coffee yet?” Janus asked. Remy grumbled something in response and moved out of the way to let him in. It almost made Janus want to smile.

“Virgil,” Remy called up the steps on his way to the kitchen, “your brother is here!”

Almost immediately there were footsteps on the stairs and the next thing Janus knew, there was a 10-year-old flying at him. Virgil crashed into his side, pining one of his arms and almost bowling Janus over as his arms came around him. “Janny!” he said. “Happy birthday!”

Janus managed a half smile. “Thanks runt.”

He got a happy smile back and another squeeze.

“You going to let go now?” Janus asked after a few more moments.

Virgil shook his head. “16 years old means 16 minutes of birthday hugs.”

“I don’t think that’ll be happening,” Janus said dryly.

“But it’s the rules!” Virgil insisted. Janus started to try to squirm out of his grip, but he was strong for a 10-year-old, and Janus didn’t want to hurt him. He ended up wrapping his entire body around Janus’s leg like a vise. Janus gave up and attempted to move into the kitchen dragging him along. He did not get far.

“Virgil, would you…” he said. “Hey, listen, I enjoy this hug and all, but can you stop?”

Remy plodded back into the room, hand around a cup of coffee. “A little stuck there Janus?” he asked, amused.

“Remove your spawn from my person,” Janus growled.

Remy thought about it for a moment. “Nah,” he replied.

“It’s the rules,” Virgil repeated.

“Ugh, you’re both horrible. At least move to my arm so I can walk you leach.” Virgil complied, hanging off Janus’s arm as they moved into the kitchen.

“Want breakfast?” Remy asked.

“Is breakfast overly sweet cereal?” Janus asked.

“What else would breakfast be?”

“I want Coco Puffs!” Virgil said.

“…I’ll have Coco Puffs too,” Janus said. Remy went about ‘cooking’ them breakfast as Virgil continued to squeeze Janus’s arm just a bit too tight.

“So, what are you doing here this morning, Janus?” Remy asked.

“Well,” he said. “Since my birthday party is this afternoon and evening,” A whole painful 10 hours. “I figured I would come and visit Virgil in the morning.” He grimaced thinking about the imminent birthday party. He was already exhausted from planning the stupid thing. Or, more accurately doing his best to pick whatever options mom wanted for the party, so he didn’t get berated.

“Ah, yeah,” Remy said knowingly as he placed the bowls of cereal in front of them. “The Sweet 16 Party. Is there going to be a horse?”

“Mom’s paying for it. Of course, there’s going to be a horse.” Janus had never liked horses. He’d been forced to ride one and not allowed to get off when he was 4 or 5 and though it had been a docile animal, it had been far too big, and he’d been afraid he’d fall. He’d had nightmares about falling off things for months.

“Speaking of,” Remy said, seeming to think. “Did you drive yourself here?”

“Just noticed?” Janus asked.

“A bitch needs coffee in the morning.”

“Bad word,” Virgil identified through a mouthful of cereal.

Remy shrugged. “Emile’s not here.”

Virgil nodded. “Fuck,” he commented seriously.

“Good boy.”

“You’re parenting strategies are awe inspiring,” Janus informed Remy.

Remy just winked at him. “Well anyway,” he said, moving to grab something from the cabinet. “The two of us got you something that will go well with the car.”

Janus blinked at the honestly horribly wrapped flat present that was laid in front of him. “Oh…” he said. “Should I open it now?”

“Go ahead,” Remy said.

Janus easily was able to tear the wrapping paper off the present and looked at it. “An atlas?” Janus asked.

“For your car,” Remy said.

Janus looked up at him dubiously. “GPS systems exist,” he pointed out.

“You should always have a physical map with you. You never know when you might need one.”

Janus rolled his eyes, but he did smile. “Thanks,” he said.

“And I decorated!” Virgil said excitedly. He grabbed the atlas and opened it so Janus could see the inside front cover. He’d drawn all sorts of squiggly lines over it in crayon. “They’re snakes!” Then he turned to the next page. “And that’s me and you! And that’s dad and Uncle Emmy! Dad didn’t let me color on the map pages, but he let me on all the unimportant parts.”

“Oh,” Janus said, touching the purple stick figure that was meant to represent Virgil. “Now it’s a much more useful present.”

Virgil beamed even as Remy glared at him.

“Mark my words, Janus.”

“Marked, Remington.” A rouge Coco Puff was shot across the table to hit Janus on the forehead.

Virgil giggled and finally released his arm. “Hey Dad,” he said excitedly. “Can Janus take me on a car ride?!”

“I don’t see why not,” Remy answered.

“Yay!”

“I’m a pretty new driver I’m not sure-” Virgil turned to look at him with a wobbly lip. “Don’t,” Janus choked. “Stop that.” Virgil placed his smaller hands on top of Janus’s over the table. “Hey,” he tried and failed to scold. “Stop looking at me like that-I don’t like how cute you look.”

“Please?” Dammit.

“Fine,” Janus relented, “but only around the neighborhood.

“Yes!” Virgil said. “I’m going to go get dressed!” He shot off towards the stairs.

Janus and Remy watched him go. “Come for a movie tomorrow night,” Remy suggested.

“Why, so I can fall asleep on your couch? I’ll be exhausted.”

“That’s exactly why,” Remy said. “I’ll even let you pick the movie.”

“Fine,” Janus agreed, “but only because I have nothing else better to do.”

Remy chuckled. “Sure kid.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus comes to a movie night at Remy’s house the day after his 16th birthday party. He’s exhausted.
> 
> This takes place the day after the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the GRUMPY AFFECTIONATE STARTERS prompt list. One anon requested “Ew. Get away from me. No– not you. You stay” with Remy & Virgil & Janus and another anon asked for the same one with Virgil & Janus.

Emile opened the door and smiled softly at the person on the other side of it.

“Hi,” Janus said. “Uh, Remy invited me over for a movie tonight. Am I too early?” Emile looked over the boy. He looked physically and emotionally drained, and Emile was honestly a little bit worried that he’d apparently driven himself over here. He knew why, of course. Remy had already told Emile that the boy had looked like he was ready to crack yesterday before the party from hell his mother forced him to host.

“Of course, you’re not too early,” Emile said. “Come on in.”

“Vi-” Emile started.

“Janus!” Virgil’s voice enthused as he ran in from the kitchen. He slammed into him, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. “Help! Uncle Emmy is trying to make me eat vegetables!”

Just a bit of life returned to Janus’s eyes in his brother’s presence. “How dare he.”

“Pizza this evening means cauliflower this afternoon,” Emile chided. He narrowed his eyes at the teenager. “That goes for you too mister.”

Janus and Virgil met eyes. “Two against one,” Janus said.

Emile opened his mouth to respond, but a voice from the kitchen called, “Three against one!”

“Remington! Set a good example for your child and eat the vegetables.”

“You’ll never take me alive!”

Emile groaned and looked back at the kids. “I’ll bake it and put buffalo sauce on it,” he offered.

Janus and Virgil looked at each other again, seeming to communicate wordlessly. Janus inclined his head slightly. “Deal,” Virgil said with a nod, “but you’re on thin ice.”

Emile shook his head with a smile. “Why don’t you two go watch tv for a bit,” he suggested. He didn’t want to give Virgil a chance to suggest something more strenuous. He knew Janus would go along with it no matter how exhausted he was.

“Okay,” Virgil agreed. He grabbed Janus’s hand and pulled him to the couch, and Emile walked back into the kitchen to start cooking the cauliflower.

“How’s he looking?” Remy asked. He was seated at the table working on some paperwork and drinking coffee.

“Exhausted,” Emile sighed. “All of _that_ isn’t good for a kid.”

Remy hummed in agreement. “Who let his mother reproduce?”

“…Well…”

“Don’t say it,” Remy said with a glare. “And I took responsibility for that and removed my blood from her presence as much as possible.”

“So, you did,” Emile agreed, moving to start cutting up the head of cauliflower.

“Now, if only I could figure out something similar for her other kid.”

Emile didn’t comment. It wasn’t the first time they’d had that conversation.

Remy finished up what he was working on just as Emile was taking the buffalo cauliflower off the baking sheet and putting it into a bowl. Remy made a face at it and Emile rolled his eyes.

The walked together into the living room. Virgil had cuddled up next to Janus to watch Steven Universe. Janus appeared to be half asleep, but he jerked back awake with panic in his eyes when he heard footsteps. He relaxed when he realized where he was, pulling Virgil a bit closer to him. Emile set the bowl on the table in front of them.

“Eat up,” he said. Virgil obediently reached forward to pop one in his mouth, but Janus glowered grumpily up at him.

“You’re not my dad,” he groused.

“Eat the dam- er… dumb stuff so he shuts up,” Remy said.

Janus grumbled about it, but he did reach forward to take one.

“So, what movie are we watching tonight?” Emile asked.

“I think Janus should get to pick,” Remy said.

Janus blinked and thought for a moment. Then his lips twitched. “Ratatouille,” he said, unrepentant. “I want to witness a Remy with sense.”

Remy gasped dramatically. “I have been betrayed!” he bemoaned. “In my own home!” He looked at Janus with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I feel faint from the shock.” He then proceeded to throw himself on top of the two kids on the couch.

“No! Get off!” Janus said, shoving at him as Virgil giggled up a storm.

“No, now it’s group hug!” Remy said, throwing his arms around Janus. Virgil smiled big and threw his own arms around them both the best he could.

“Ew. Get away from me,” he said wiggling. Remy relented after a moment and released him. “No, not you,” Janus said when Virgil also started to detach himself. He swiped out an arm to drag the 10-year-old back into their previous cuddling position. “You stay.”

Virgil smiled happily at the display of affection towards him and nuzzled back into Janus.

Remy pushed himself to his feet. “I was going to let you decide the pizza too, but now I’m just going to order sausage and olives without your input.”

Sausage and olives was, of course, Janus’s pizza of choice. Janus rolled his eyes.

“And pineapple!” Virgil requested.

“Yes, and I’ll get you your own unholy pizza too, menace.” Remy said and reached forward to poke his forehead. Virgil laughed and swatted at him before tucking his face back into Janus’s chest. Janus placed his hand on the back of Virgil’s head with warm affection in his eyes. Emile wondered if they could convince him to stay for more than just one night. His mother likely wouldn’t even notice for a few days in the aftermath of the party. Maybe they’d enlist Virgil help to convince him.


End file.
